Tora Igarashi
'Tora Igarashi ' (五十嵐 虎, Igarashi Tora) is the heir to the Igarashi Group and also the former Student President of Miyabigaoka High SchoolKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 81 page 8. Appearance Tora is a tall boy with fair skin and pale lime green hair and yellowish eyes with bangs hanging on the right side of his face. He also appears to have unusual fangs. He usually seen wearing his school uniform, but was also seen wearing black shirt and jeans and a suit during parties. Personality Tora has a very complicated personality. He initially appears as a gentleman who marvels at Misaki and the changes she has brought to Seika High, offering her a chance to come to Miyabigaoka with an exceptional loan. He is quickly revealed to be a lecherous young man who has become bored with the women surrounding him, who are easily submissive because of his wealth. He enjoys causing drama around him and he thinks that money can buy anything. He convinces people usually with a fake smile. Tora's only real smile is his evil one. He says he never has the time to drool over girls. But he only has place in his heart for Misaki. However, there is another scary, womanizing side to him, which was revealed to Misaki when she went to refuse the offer to join Miyabigoaka. Although she develops a hatred for him with this, he just becomes more interested than ever in her. He felt (being the heir of the immensely wealthy family) that, Misaki was different from the other girls, whom he could get with money. Tora also speaks in the Kyoto dialect. Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Anime:Episode 8 Plot Tora Igarashi is first seen being requested by Hirofumi Koganei to demand an apology from Seika, who he describes as savage and dangerous. Tora’s response is to throw water in his face and ordering him to shut up.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Page 44 He then later reviews a file about Seika High School and it's president.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 6, Page 1 Soon after, he meets Misaki Ayuzawa when he comes to Seika High.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 30-31 Upon meeting her and noting her beauty, Tora is quick to kiss her hand and treat her to a red carpet and his carriage.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-4 Igarashi later meets the rest of the council and praises their work under Misaki. As some hooligans run around and are stopped by an angry Misaki, Tora is quick to praise her abilities.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 5-7 Seeing her, Tora asks Misaki to join Miyabigaoka High School. Though she is hesitant, Tora assures her he will take care of the admission work. As she brings up her inability to pay the fees, he offers her a scholarship. He initially gives Misaki three days to decide, telling her that she has made Seika High a good school, and takes his leave.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-12 Later while in his car, Tora expresses interest in the future dealings with Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 14-15 Later that day, Tora sees Takumi walking down the street. Remembering him as the boy who was with Misaki, he follows him into the alley behind Maid Latte. As he confronts Takumi during his conversation with Misaki, the latter hides in fear while Takumi speaks. However, Takumi quickly dodges Tora and tells him that he's with his maid and cannot talk, walking away with her and leaving Tora wondering.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-24 Inside his office, Tora comments on meeting Takumi out of the blue with a maid who seemed to be his girlfriend. As he ponders the relationship, another student shows him a file on Misaki, causing Tora to get excited about having found out Misaki's job as a maid.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 27-30 After three days pass, Tora is in his office and sees that Misaki has arrived at Miyabigaoka to give her answer. Insisting on getting her a drink, Tora direct Misaki to a chair and begins speaking. As Misaki is about to give Tora her reply, one of his classmates accidentally spills the drinks he was serving on her uniform.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 3-4 Due to this, Misaki is forced to clean herself in their shower room. During this time, Tora sends for her clothes to be cleaned. As she questions this decision, Tora begins asking her questions and proceeds to enter the washroom, forcing Misaki to put on a rather revealing maid uniform, causing him to break out into laughter.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-12 Misaki insists on having her uniform returned, though Tora tells her the maid outfit suits her. As he takes out a photo of her in a maid uniform, revealing he knows about Misaki's part-time job, he asks if it is not her true self. Putting her against the door, Tora comments on a girl such as her choosing her line of work. With both of them locked inside the student council room, guarded by his minions, Tora takes off his jacket and tells Misaki to come over, disappointed in thinking she came to accept his offer to get his attention and money just like the other women who are interested in him, believing her to have been more determined than others.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 13-18 As Tora states that her transfer to Miyabigaoka will be good for him and that he can buy her, he takes out a large amount of money. As he states women never refuse him due to his money, he pins Misaki to the table, saying she is no different from the rest. However, Misaki disappoints him, telling him that she came to reject his offer since she has no intention of leaving her school behind. Nevertheless, Tora pins her down and tries to forcefully kiss her, with his skill in judo helping him, However, Takumi, having defeated Tora's minions, comes to Misaki's rescue. Taking her away, Takumi tells him he can't touch her, while Misaki, before leaving, says he can meet her any time in her capacity as the president.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 19-31 Tora later at Maid Latte to support Kanade Maki's decision of purchasing the shop, telling the staff that he knows what he's doing. As the Moron Trio opposes the purchase, Tora stares at them, making them drop the issue as he calls on Kanade to leave with him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 20-23 Outside the shop, Tora is approached by Misaki, who asks if he's interested in the shop because she works there. Telling Kanade to leave, Tora take a hold of Misaki's face, only to have her be pulled away by Takumi. Stating he's just supporting Kanade, Tora asks why Misaki is so passionate about her job and if she intends to work as a maid full time after graduation. Telling her that the auditions are soon, he quickly rephrases himself and tells her women can't join.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 24-29 After the start of the male-only footman auditions, Tora watches the masses participating and notes that only a few dropped out from the start, wondering how long the rest can last.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 12 During the next task, Tora appears as a judge, being the one who provided the space for use.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 19-20 When Misaki and Takumi's partners in the audition are revealed to be a girl and a middle school student, the two are eliminated. However, rather than eliminate them, Tora suggests they be partnered together since, even with disadvantageous partners, they came relatively far. Misaki's gender is questions but then "proven" as male, surprising Tora before he realizes what's going on.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 26-29 Later, Tora meets Takumi outside the restroom, commenting on the latter playing the part of the knight. Takumi returns a comment, saying Tora is enjoying his time. Tora talks about a boy who saw him and rushed into the male restroom, hitting his head as he did so, something which he found funny. Commenting on what Takumi is doing, Tora states he will enjoy it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 40-42 Later, during the final test, Tora watches the participants from above, commenting on the tense feelings he's gettingKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 6 as he watches the auditions start.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 6 Once the auditions are over, Tora talks to Kanade, asking why he's outside and telling him to stop showing a gloomy face. As Kanade talks about what Misaki said to him, Tora chides him for losing focus after hearing her words, telling him he needs help. Tora offers Maki another place for his shop. Maki is surprised due to its viability but Tora shrugs it off, claiming he has another place for such matters as he walks offKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 27-29 and tells Kanade he needs to try harder in the future.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 31 Tora meets with his fiancee, Chiyo Sakurai, and tells her to stop using the honorific ''-san'' with his name, saying that he has been calling her Chiyo all this time. She professes, saying she is hasn't got used to it being an engaged couple. She explains that she was worried that she will marry someone she never met before but was fortunate to be with a gentleman like Tora, to which he responds that she is frank as usual. When Tora asked her if she would be angry if he left overseas, she responded that she would be worried and uneasy, but she would ask her father to find him.Kaichou wa MAid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 20-23 After receiving permission for the trip from his father, Tora finally brings Misaki to England. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 24-27 There, he has her study an outline of the castle and forces her into a helicopter rescue operation which he purposely sabotages for fun.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-9 Then begins their real operation in which he sneaks her into the castle courtyard. He tells her that the people are looking to Takumi as their beckon on hope and without him, there will be no future for them. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 10-12 They are discovered by Cedric who chases after her, but Tora arranges for him to look after a few children to free up their operation.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 78, Pages 19-20 He has Misaki dress as a castle maid and tells her bluntly that if she took Takumi back to Japan, she would be hurting a lot of people. He admires her sense of responsibility for other’s happiness over her own and when she says he’s only saying this to mock her, he tells her bluntly that he likes her as a woman. She pushes him away and he laughs at the face she makes, but sends her in to find Takumi while he goes back outside.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 21-26 After Misaki leapt from the castle and hurt herself, he is seen carrying her damaged form then fighting with her over her stubbornness until Takumi arrives. The two quarrel until Tora hands her over, thanking him for the treat. He is present when the Duke makes his appearance and banishes Takumi from the castle.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 78, Pages 38-46 Tora is present as Misaki has her leg examined by the castle doctor and asks her how she can make it up to him and Gerald for ruining their business relations and inheritance plans respectively. She says nothing can be solved so easily.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7-8 Tora leaves Misaki and returns to the hotel to find Kanade telling Takumi about everything he’d said to Misaki, including his confession. He accuses Maki of seeking revenge and when he reacts negatively, he asks him if he hates Misaki. The two bicker back and forth until Tora declares that Kanade wants to have Takumi remove Misaki from the scene, therefore allowing Tora to get along with his fiancé, Chiyo. Kanade is dramatically overjoyed to have been understood and Tora tells him to leave. Takumi remarks that a female Kanade would have been a good wife and Tora angrily tells him not to belittle Chiyo as a fiancé.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 17-19 Back to the subject of Misaki, Tora warns him to be on the lookout before she gets snatched away but Takumi denies that anyone would take her away without him giving a fight; he doesn’t consider Tora having made any impression on Misaki. Tora calls him immature and says he would really like to see Takumi’s resentful face before leaving.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 20-21 He and Kanade return later, interrupting a tender moment between Takumi and Misaki to play board games all night long.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Page 32 The next morning, Tora must make a visit to a shop in town for Miyabigaoka business and brings the others along. They visit a general store for new products to be sold at Miyabigaoka and after a brief confrontation between the couple and an employee, all goes smoothly.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 5-13 In the middle of his meeting, he catches the employees watching the couple in the yard and he just huffs.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 90, Page 22 The group finally arrives at the airport to board a plane to Japan. Misaki tries to thank him for all he’s done but he cuts her off by forcibly kissing her, much to the shock of the other three. He smirks at the furious Takumi, mocking him about how great his hateful face is.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 27-31 After a month back in Japan, Tora and Kanade pay a visit to Seika to accompany Miyabigaoka’s newest student council to meet with Seika’s. During his visit, he’s confronted by a guarded Misaki and Takumi and innocently asks if he did something to annoy him. This brings back memories of his kissing her and starts a battle of fighting spirit with Shintani and the Idiot Trio getting involved.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 7-11 After leaving the grounds, Kanade tells him that aggravating them won’t achieve him anything. Tora remarks that he finds her fighting eyes thrilling and that it’s only entertaining by doing it this way. Kanda asks how long he plans to continue this and Tora demands to know if he’d done any more drawings of his life that he needed to destroy. Kanade complains that Tora’s been keeping him form writing the biography he wants, but Tora doesn’t reply. For Christmas, a letter to Takumi mentions Gerald having sent Tora a pair of leopard-print underpants as a gift, though his reaction to this is unknown.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 82, Page 9 Sometime over the next few months, Tora was attacked by men in suits, leading to Kanade being hurt. He acquired bodyguards to walk around with them at all times. When going to the test center to take his own exam, Tora runs into Misaki and the others from Seika. Before anything can start, he is rushed along by Kanade, but Takumi notices the suspicious people having seen the interaction.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 7-8 Tora is approached by Takumi at Miyabigaoka who wants to know about what’s happening. He mocks Takumi for being worried when he brought Misaki into their world, but Takumi remarks that it was Tora’s interaction with her at the center that might cause her trouble. Tora says it can’t be helped because the two are close which angers Takumi. The men in suits charge into the office at that point and the two teens physically fight them all off.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Pages16-20 When the battle has been won, Tora aims a kick at Takumi while pretending it to have been an accident. He tried to interrogate one of the fallen men, but must block an attack from Takumi who repeats the claim of an accident. The two begin to fight each other for real but Takumi gains the upper hand, telling him he wouldn’t lose to him. Misaki arrives at that point and bluntly slaps Takumi for standing her up, much to the shock of Tora. The two begin bickering until Misaki’s fever causes her to faint and Tora huffs at the two, calling them stupid.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 23-30 Later, he can be seen violently confronting the person behind the attack.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Page 31 Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa Tora was initially extremely gallant to Misaki, seemingly impressed by her hard work, behavior as well as the changes she brought to Seika, though this was an act as he was bored and found Misaki interesting to "play with" and excite him. However, progressing into the series where Misaki appeals towards Tora for help in saving Usui when the latter goes to Britain, it is hinted that he holds romantic feelings for her, shown when Misaki happily responds to his compliment on her dancing being good as if it was said so by Tora, there was no way it could be wrong. Tora shows much surprise at that and repeats that the reason he is helping Misaki was because Usui was "a good chess piece to use" for connecting the Igarashi with the Britain nobles, while Misaki was supposed to be "a mere bait", though he realizes that it was regretful to do so. Later, he comments on her peaceful sleeping face and silently places his jacket over her. While Misaki is unaware of his possible feelings, she does respect him and the two have grown closer during the time of Misaki's training, though Tora has insisted that helping Misaki was for his own benefits. When Misaki confronts Tora for telling her that there is something interesting about her that interests him by telling him she was aware that he only thought of her for as a pet to ease his boredom, Tora answered that he would not go as far as to say that she was a "pet" and tells her that he does sees her as a woman and likes her. He adds that if Misaki does not believe him, he could be affectionate and hug her at the moment, prompting a flustered Misaki to push him away. Tora does not address this any further but carries Misaki when she jumped from one of the floors of the castle, though Usui forcefully asked for him to hand Misaki over. At one point of time he also interrupted Misaki and Takumi while kissing, asking them to play a game with him and Maki comically. Tora forcefully kissed Misaki when she was trying to thank him for his help at the airport, though he passes this off as merely wanting to see Usui's "I-resent-you-to-death-face".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 80 Takumi Usui Tora shares a bitter relationship with Takumi, most probably because he is jealous of him over Misaki. Tora considers him as despicable, however, he also states that he and Misaki are very interesting. Tora enjoys angering Takumi, as seen during the time when he was carrying Misaki and and thanked Takumi for the 'treat' when he asked him to hand her over. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78, Page 43 A similar incident can be seen when he kissed Misaki in front of Takumi and commented that he liked the "I-resent-you-to-death" look on his(Takumi's) face.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 80, Page 31 Takumi usually glares at Tora when he tries to get close to Misaki, and warns him to stay away from her. However, Tora promptly ignores him and seems to enjoys interrupting Takumi and Misaki when they are alone.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Page 32 Kanade Maki Tora usually treats Maki as his butler and is usually seen with Maki accompanying him. He has deep concern for Maki and usually wishes for his best, as seen when he agreed to give him the "Igarashi Financial Company's" land so that he could build the Steward Coffee Lounge. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 29 When Maki was introduced for the first time, Tora described him as someone who excels in his performance and completes his job perfectly. He has much faith in Maki and believes that if Maki is the one handling a job, then it will definitely be a success.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Page 21 Maki shows great loyalty towards Tora and tries to think of the best for him, as seen when he told Takumi about the the time when Tora confessed to Misaki, so that he would force Misaki to leave Tora and he(Tora) would finally marry his fiancee, Chiyo.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!Manga: Chapter 79 Though this prompts and irritated Tora who overhears Maki's words to Usui about his (Tora's) growing relationship with Misaki toddle and whether Maki was trying to help him or get revenge, to which Maki feigns ignorance at the thought of revenge and pretends to cry happily when Tora does guess his plan to get rid of Misaki and have Tora marry Chiyo (further irritating Tora). Chiyo Sakurai Chiyo is Tora's fiancee, though it is implied that he holds no romantic feelings for her. Tora addresses Chiyo by her given name and tells her to stop using the honorific '-san' after his name, though he was still very calm and polite when speaking to her, making her pleased. When Tora asked her if she would be angry if he left overseas, she responded that she would be worried and uneasy, but she would ask her father to find him. Tora remains silent at that, and it is generally implied that he was disappointed with her answer, and that the reason behind the question was to compare her reply with Misaki's. Their relationship is further explored in the bonus chapter of the final volume. Three years after graduating high school, the two have continued to interact, though Tora remains distant due to his lingering affections for Misaki. By the end of the chapter, Tora has finally gained an interest in to Chiyo's personality due to her own usage of Kansei-ben and unwavering resolve to win his heart, despite knowing of his feelings for another woman.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5 It is seen in the final chapter of the manga that he wears a wedding ring, implying that the two are eventually married. The fact that he wears his ring in the privacy of a helicopter, given how much of a womanizer he was in his teen years, he might have changed his habits and have at least some respect for his marriage.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85, Page 45 Quotes *''"Even so, for a beginner, you're doing pretty well."'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 76 *"In other words, I am saying that I see you as a woman and I like you. If you can't believe me, then I can hug and be affectionate with you right here." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78 Trivia *The name Tora means tiger and is the reason Gerald Walker calls him Tiger-kun. It can also be related as he has unusual fangs. *According to his character profile: **He likes to socialize. **His hobby is acting. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Miyabigaoka Students